villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King K. Rool/Synopsis
The story of the evil reptilian monarch King K. Rool from the Donkey Kong franchise. ''Donkey Kong Country'' series ''Donkey Kong Country'' K. Rool makes his first appearance in Donkey Kong Country as the game's main antagonist. He is the seventh and final boss in the game. K. Rool and his gang of minions, the Kremling Krew, come to Donkey Kong Island one stormy night with the intention to steal Donkey Kong's fabled Banana Hoard. King K. Rool sent his Kremling minions to steal the bananas but they encountered a little resistance from Donkey Kong's nephew and apprentice Diddy Kong, who was the only person guarding them at the time. Although Diddy put up a fight, The Kremlings capture and imprisoned him inside a DK Barrel while they steal entire supply of precious bananas. The next morning, Cranky Kong tells Donkey Kong that his hoard has been stolen and Diddy Kong was missing. DK sets out to search and is soon reunited with Diddy Kong before the pair start their adventure to get the Banana Hoard back from King K. Rool. Finally, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong manage to reach K. Rool's ship, the Gangplank Galleon, where they face the tyrannical crocodile in battle. K. Rool tries to ram them and throw his crown like a boomerang at them three times, with him progressively throwing his crown faster after each hit. If the Kongs successfully jump on him, he tries to ram into them by running in straight lines. If hit two or three times, he runs in a straight line two or three times and each run he dashes quicker. If he is hit four times, he makes cannonballs fall from to sky that fall in a straight line to try to attack Donkey and Diddy. If King K. Rool fails to use his crown attack and becomes hit for the fifth and sixth time, the cannonballs fall out of the sky in a straight line two and then three times in a row after the Kongs. When K. Rool is hit seven times, the fake credits show up on the screen saying that the game was made by the Kremlings. After the fake credits are done. King K. Rool jumps in the air and tries to stomp on the Kongs by jumping in a straight line. He then throws his crown at the Kongs. After eight and nine hits, K. Rool jumps in the air in a straight line for two and three times. Each time he jumps in the air for a second and a third time, he progressively jumps less further. After K. Rool uses his crown attack for the tenth time and the Kongs manage to attack him, he is defeated and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong get all their yummy bananas of their precious Banana Hoard back. The cast of the game and the real credits roll in DK and Diddy's Treehouse, or at Gangplank Galleon in the Game Boy Advance remake. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' In'' Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'', K. Rool (under the alias of Kaptain K. Rool) manages to kidnap Donkey Kong and speed him away to the home of the Kremlings, Crocodile Isle, and demands the Banana Hoard in return for Donkey Kong. After discovering that Donkey Kong has been kidnapped, Diddy Kong and his girlfriend, Dixie Kong, rush off to save him from Kaptain K. Rool. After venturing through the swampy Crocodile Isle, Diddy and Dixie managed to reach K. Rool's Keep, where Donkey Kong was supposedly being held. Finding Donkey Kong in a tower, the Kongs were about to rescue him when he was whisked away by K. Rool (in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2, K. Rool also sends the gigantic Kremling Kerozene to battle Diddy and Dixie). After facing a few more obstacles, the Kongs managed to reach K. Rool's airship, the Flying Krock. Here Diddy and Dixie saw K. Rool in the midst of torturing Donkey Kong. Engaging K. Rool in battle, the Kremling king used a high-tech blunderbuss that could be used as a vacuum, also allowing K. Rool to move at high-speeds, turn invisible, fire spiked Kannonballs and strange, poisonous gases that could affect the Kongs in bizarre ways; reversing the game's controls, making the Kongs move extremely slow, and freezing them in place. After a long battle in which the Kongs manage to do damage to K. Rool by hurling Kannonballs back into his blunderbuss - Donkey Kong manages to break free of the bonds that held him and uppercut K. Rool out the front window of the Flying Krock. Crashing into the swampy water of Krem Quay, K. Rool gets chomped by sharks. After recovering, he manages to swim ashore to the Lost World. By collecting enough Kremkoins for Klubba, Diddy and Dixie manage to follow K. Rool into the bowels of the Lost World, into the Krocodile Kore. Here, they battled K. Rool in an ancient temple-like palace the said volcano, and once again, K. Rool is defeated when a Kannonball is hurled into his blunderbuss. This time instead of backfiring, the gun explodes, flinging K. Rool into a nearby geyser that supplied energy to Crocodile Isle. Due to K. Rool clogging the energy geyser, the pressure within it kept building up more and more until it exploded, taking the top of Crocodile Isle with it. The rest of the island sunk into the sea. At the end of the game, a ship can be seen sailing away from the remains of the island and an ominous laugh can be heard as the ship sails over the horizon, telling the player that K. Rool survived the explosion, making way for another sequel. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, King K. Rool's trophy states that Kaptain K. Rool is actually King K. Rool's brother. However, this is regarded as a mistake by Nintendo. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! In ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, K. Rool was seemingly replaced as Master of the Kremlings by KAOS, a robotic entity. Under KAOS's rule, the Kremling Krew proceeded to take over the Northern Kremisphere and imprison the Banana Bird Queen, as well as several of her children, the Banana Birds. Eventually, after a long search for the recently vanished Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and her cousin Kiddy Kong reach KAOS' base-of-operations, Kastle KAOS. Entering Kastle KAOS, Dixie and Kiddy encounter and begin to battle KAOS, who was determined to destroy them. It was only after their battle against KAOS that Dixie and Kiddy discover that KAOS was nothing but a puppet leader controlled by King K. Rool, under the moniker of Baron K. Roolenstein. After Dixie and Kiddy discover him, Baron K. Roolenstein began to battle the Kongs, using a helicopter pack on his back to fly and a remote control to send blasts of electricity across the floor of Kastle KAOS. In order to injure Baron K. Roolenstein, Dixie and Kiddy would need to pull down on a particular pipe on the ceiling of Kastle KAOS, while avoiding Baron K. Roolenstein and his electric beams. Pulling on this pipe would cause a barrel to appear, which would need to be thrown at Baron K. Roolenstein's helicopter pack; after being hit by multiple barrels, Baron K. Roolenstein would be defeated. After Baron K. Roolenstein's defeat, the body of KAOS would drop from the ceiling of Kastle KAOS and crash into the ground. Once on the ground, KAOS' body would release Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, who had been kidnapped by Baron K. Roolenstein to be used as living batteries for KAOS. If Dixie and Kiddy manage to collect all the cogs in Krematoa and give them to Boomer, Baron K. Roolenstein can be fought again. After Boomer's machine awakens the ancient volcano in Krematoa, a submarine, the Knautilus, will rise from beneath the volcano's lava. Inside this submarine, Baron K. Roolenstein can be found and battled. In this battle, Baron K. Roolenstein would simply remain in the back of his vessel, using electric beams and a fireball launching cannon to attack Dixie and Kiddy from a distance. In order to hurt Baron K. Roolenstein, Dixie and Kiddy would need to throw several Steel Kegs at him through the use of a chute in the ceiling. After being hit multiple times, Baron K. Roolenstein would lose control of his helicopter pack and be left spinning out of control in his submarine. If players manage to release the Banana Bird Queen from her imprisonment behind the Banana Bird Barrier, a brief cutscene of Baron K. Roolenstein riding away from the Northern Kremisphere in a hovercraft will be shown. As Baron K. Roolenstein drives away, a giant egg, laid by the Banana Bird Queen and being ridden by Kiddy and Dixie, will fall on the Kremling king, trapping a perplexed Baron K. Roolenstein inside. During their first encounter, Baron K. Roolenstein makes an obvious reference to Scooby Doo, in which he states, "And I'd have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids!". Donkey Kong Land series ''Donkey Kong Land'' K. Rool returns in the semi-sequel of Donkey Kong on the Game Boy, Donkey Kong Land. In this game, Cranky Kong calls up K. Rool, and demands he return to Donkey Kong Island and re-steal Donkey Kong's banana hoard, because he was jealous over Donkey Kong. Cranky had made a bet earlier with Diddy and Donkey Kong that they couldn't reclaim the bananas on a handheld system. In this game, K. Rool is fought in a blimp above Big Ape City, where his attacks were mostly the same as his techniques in Donkey Kong Country: running, jumping and throwing his crown, although he doess use a new, belly flop-like attack. After several hits, King K. Rool is defeated and Donkey Kong once again reclaims his Banana Hoard. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' In Donkey Kong Land 2 for the Game Boy, Kaptain K. Rool, having risen Crocodile Isle from the sea and repopulated it, succeeds in capturing Donkey Kong again, and demanding the Banana Hoard again. With Donkey Kong once again kidnapped, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong have to travel to the now ravaged Crocodile Isle, once again, to save him and defeat the Kremling Krew. Fought on the Flying Krock, Kaptain K. Rool's attack pattern in Donkey Kong Land 2 is a simplified version of his battle strategy in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest; instead of shooting status afflicting gas or using a vacuum attack, Kaptain K. Rool would simply shoot gusts of wind from his blunderbuss. Once Kaptain K. Rool is defeated on the rebuilt Flying Krock, and, once Klubba is paid 47 Kremkoins, Kaptain K. Rool could be fought in the Lost World. In the ruins of Krocodile Kore, Kaptain K. Rool would attack Diddy and Dixie Kong by blasting them with kannonballs, both normal and spiked varieties. Eventually, Kaptain K. Rool would shoot a barrel, which must be jumped on to claim the kannonball within. This kannonball must be thrown at Kaptain K. Rool to defeat him and cause his blunderbuss to explode, flinging him into the geyser of Crocodile Kore, once again causing it to explode. ''Donkey Kong Land III'' In Donkey Kong Land III, Baron K. Roolenstein and the Kremling Krew, as well as a rebuilt KAOS, appear as the main antagonists of the game. Similar to Donkey Kong Country 3, Baron K. Roolenstein is only accessible after KAOS is destroyed permanently (the two are bosses in different worlds). His first battle takes place in K. Rool Duel, where K. Roolenstein tries to attack Dixie and Kiddy by shooting electric beams at them. The Kongs then throw a barrel at K. Roolenstein, sending him bouncing around trying to attack the Kongs. After three hits, he is defeated...or is he? Baron K. Roolenstein could later be fought in Donkey Kong Land III ''in The Lost World. In this battle, Baron K. Roolenstein would attack by using electrical beams and by dropping bombs on Dixie and Kiddy Kong. Baron K. Roolenstein would need to be repeatedly hit with barrels in order to be defeated. Other Games ''Donkey Kong 64 K. Rool returns in Donkey Kong 64, where K. Rool (said to have become somewhat unstable) randomly appears one day on a large mechanical island. King K. Rool had planned to blow up Donkey Kong Island with a weapon called the Blast-O-Matic. Fortunately for the island's inhabitants, K. Rool's ship ends up crashing due to the incompetence of the ship's drivers. In an attempt to distract Donkey Kong while he has his ship repaired, K. Rool has several Kongs imprisoned. These are: Diddy Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong and Chunky Kong. He also steals Donkey Kong's Golden Banana Hoard. K. Rool appears in several cutscenes with his unnamed pet Klaptrap, who he strokes similarly to the way the James Bond enemy Blofeld strokes his cat, an obvious parody. He is much larger in this game than all other games, as huge as Chunky Kong when he steps into his Hunky Chunky Barrel. Throughout the game, he, with ungodly patience, watches the Kongs progress and chastises his own minions' failures. A notable scene shows K. Rool demand that nobody leaves the Blast-O-Matic until it's repaired. Eventually, K. Rool's henchmen succeed in repairing the the Blast-O-Matic, just as the Kongs break into Hideout Helm, and K. Rool demands that the weapon be fired, despite the warnings that if it isn't fully tested then it could explode. After the Kongs permanently shut down K. Rool's mechanical island and the Blast-O-Matic laser weapon, K. Rool tries to escape in a large airship. Unfortunately for K. Rool, the ship ends up being knocked to the ground and destroyed by a recently released K. Lumsy. Venturing inside the crashed vessel the Kongs found a boxing arena filled with spectators and K. Rool, as his boxer alias King Krusha K. Rool, ready to battle. K. Rool will create multiple shockwaves by slamming the ground, throw his gloves as a boomerang, and uppercut the Kongs after charging at them. Engaging K. Rool in a bizarre series of battles - which include blasting out of barrels into K. Rools face, dropping spot-lights on the villain, causing him to slip on banana peels, shrinking down and blasting his toes, and generally pummeling him - the Kongs manage to claim victory. After Chunky Kong delivers the final blow to K. Rool, a humorous cut scene is shown in which K. Rool gets back up after the fight and is about to attack Chunky from behind, but is distracted by Candy Kong, ends up being blasted over the horizon by Funky Kong and a bazooka that shoots out a boot. When K. Rool lands, it is in K. Lumsy Island, where he meets a very unhappy K. Lumsy who proceeds to beat the Kremling king senseless in retaliation for locking him up. K. Rool's depiction in this game changes as it goes on. He's initially depicted as cruel and merciless, and even menacing in the opening when he has a voice. However, as time goes on, especially towards the end of the game K. Rool is depicted as far more comical. Kaptain K. Rool also makes a small cameo appearance in the game. Portraits of him can be found in some of Gloomy Galleon's sunken ships, several log cabins in Crystal Caves and in Creepy Castle's Museum. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series A trophy of King K. Rool can also be obtained in Super Smash Bros. Melee, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, one of the names that appears when players press the "Random Name" button when naming their custom stage is KROOL. He also appears as a sticker, which grants a large throwing boost to all characters. One of the downloadable costumes for the Mii Fighters in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS is based off King K. Rool. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' King K. Rool makes his debut as a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where most of his moveset is based on his attacks from previous Donkey Kong games (such as throwing his crown like in Donkey Kong Country, utilizing his blunderbuss and copter-pack from Donkey Kong Country 2 and 3'' respectively, throwing punches with his boxing glove from ''Donkey Kong 64, etc). For his final smash, he boards his mechanical island from Donkey Kong 64 and then uses the Blast-O-Matic to blast his opponents and destroy Donkey Kong Island in the process. K. Rool also appears as three Spirits based on his forms through the series. His regular spirit is obtained by clearing his Classic Mode campaign. Kaptain K. Rool appears as a legendary class primary attack type, who's Spirit Battle is a Stamina Battle against K. Rool with increased power to his Blunderbuss and he has the ability to temporarily become invisible. Baron K. Roolenstein is an ace class primary shield type, exclusive to being summoned from the cores of Dr. Crygor, Kritter, and The Creature & Flea Man. ''Donkey Konga'' K. Rool appears in one of Donkey Konga's mini-games, where the player must bash King K. Rool on the head with a Steel Keg while he tries to evade them. King K. Rool will also sometimes appear dancing to the beat of music during certain songs in Donkey Konga. ''DK: King of Swing'' One of King K. Rool's more recent appearances was in DK: King of Swing where he once again appears as the main antagonist. In DK: King of Swing, King K. Rool steals all the medals that were supposed to be rewards in the upcoming Jungle Jam competition and crowns himself king of the jungle in the process. As the end boss of DK: King of Swing, K. Rool must be defeated in two battles. First, he summons a huge field of pegs, which Donkey Kong must race him through. If Donkey Kong succeeds in defeating K. Rool, he will promptly stutter that "that was practice" and challenge Donkey Kong to a battle on another peg field. If Donkey Kong beats him again, K. Rool will be vanquished and the medals relinquished as Donkey Kong flies off in K. Rool's hovercraft and destroys the K. Kruizer III. King K. Rool is also playable in DK: King of Swing's Jungle Jam mode, where he is the largest playable character and the most powerful. His partner is, oddly, Bubbles, the hero of the game Clu Clu Land. This was the first time King K. Rool was playable in a game. ''DK: Jungle Climber'' In DK: Jungle Climber, K. Rool appears as the main villain and is first encountered atop Sun Sun Island, where he and his entourage of five Kritters steal the five Crystal Bananas from the banana alien Xananab. When King K. Rool and his henchmen are discovered by Donkey, Diddy and Cranky Kong, they quickly flee the scene using a dimensional portal device known as a Spirowarp. After this encounter, King K. Rool is encountered several more times on the various islands and dimensions of the game, usually appearing to tease Donkey, Diddy, Cranky and Xananab before having one of his Kritter followers power-up with a Crystal Banana and fight them. After K. Rool's Mega AMP robot and final Kritter subordinate is defeated on his ship the King Kruiser IV and the forth Crystal Banana is claimed by Donkey, Diddy, Cranky, and Xananab, K. Rool flees through a wormhole to the Planet Plantaen. Chased to a dead end on Planet Plantaen, K. Rool will battle Donkey Kong, attacking by jumping at him, charging into him and throwing exploding spiked balls. Once King K. Rool is defeated in this fight, he will, refusing to give up, use the last Crystal Banana in his possession to turn monstrous in size and become even more powerful. In his new form, K. Rool will attack by doing such things as exhaling fire and exploding mines, summoning meteors and gales of wind and trying to crush the Kongs with his own claws. In this form, King K. Rool's only vulnerable spot is his face, which, once hit five times, will deplete King K. Rool's health, turning him back to normal and leaving him unconscious. King K. Rool is last seen in DK: Jungle Climber being taken back to his and the Kong's home planet, being dragged through space by a rope attached to the back of a Banana Spaceship. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, K. Rool makes an appearance as a secret playable character, riding in a vehicle resembling a rocket-powered barrel and using his claw as his attack. He is unlocked by playing Challenge 31 of Candy's Challenges, and winning; his main rival in the game is Cranky Kong. He is the only character in the game who does not ride with barrels attached to him (he rides on a TNT Barrel, but his controls are still the same). ''Mario Super Sluggers'' K. Rool's first appearance in a Super Mario game is in Mario Super Sluggers. He can only play as a team player, and is, ironically, on Donkey Kong's team, despite the fact that he hates DK and the Kongs. The explanation for this is that he was impressed with their skills, and said he's only going to team up when they're playing baseball. In Challenge Mode, he will try to stop Mario and the gang in Donkey Kong's stage by using his green, red, blue, and brown Kritters to challenge them. When the player wins, he will be unlocked, as well as all 4 Kritters. K. Rool is one of the most powerful batters in the entire game (tied with Bowser and Petey Piranha). Of course he's the strongest right-handed batter in the game; Bowser and Petey Piranha are left-handed batters. His pitching is also a bit above average. But K. Rool is at the bottom of the barrel when it comes to fielding (tied with the Purple Toad), and he is one of the slowest runners in the game (tied with the Red Magikoopa). He also has extremely poor stamina, but he does manage to make more good pitches than Petey Piranha, whose stamina is much worse. K. Rool himself has great chemistry with all four Kritters and King Boo. But he happens to have bad chemistry with the Kongs (for obvious reasons), as well as Bowser (possibly because they consider themselves rival kings). He uses his scepter with a large gem to bat, and has a brand new pharaoh-like clothing style that only appears in this game. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' A minor reference to King K. Rool is made in Super Mario Odyssey, as a street in New Donk City is named "KROOL St." Category:Synopsis